freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction
Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction is a replica of the old Freddy Fazbear's Pizza located inside a local amusement park, meant to revive the decades-old urban legends that surrounded the establishment. Outfitted with old animatronic parts and suits, as well as dim lighting and true-to-life decor, patrons would walk through the building like a haunted house, reliving the nightmare of 30 years ago. On the player's first night, they are told that they themselves have become a sort of fixture to the attraction, working not only as an actual security guard at night, but also an actor during the day, playing the role of a security guard similar to those that once worked at the supposedly haunted restaurants. Up until the player's second night, however, the attraction was lacking any real animatronics, that is, until they discovered an ancient relic from the restaurant's legacy. However, after completing Nightmare mode, the player is shown a news clipping, the clipping says that Fazbear's Fright has burned down. It also says that this might have been a cause to faulty wiring. Appearance Fazbear's Fright consists of a collection of hallways and The Office, along with several large vents. Any of these areas can be monitored by the use of cameras, which can be viewed on the right side of The Office. Also in The Office, there is a panel to the left containing Audio Devices, Camera System and Ventilation. These are typically viewed whenever the player experiences an error, which is displayed next to the function in question. The establishment also appears to be quite large and well funded, boasting 15 cameras, not to mention several vintage animatronic heads and suits, including a Foxy head (which may not be authentic) and different bits and pieces from both the first and second game's pizzerias. History Thirty years after Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closed its doors, the current owners decided to cash in on the franchise's reputation by creating a horror attraction themed after the restaurant. After much investigation, several parts and scraps were discovered and salvaged, ranging from paper plate dolls to (what could be) an old Foxy head and many more, but the biggest find came when a fully suited animatronic, Springtrap, was found. The attraction was meant to function as a sort of "haunted house", with the clients entering through the north door and exiting out the south, passing right in front of the security guard's office. The player character was hired exactly one week prior to opening precisely to play the role of the security guard who would receive the clients at the exit. However, suspicious things started happening, ranging from hallucinations due to a malfunctioning ventilation system to Springtrap acting suspiciously and attempting to harm the player. The attraction never saw the light of day, as it burned down barely six days after the player began his tenure. Only a few scraps survived the fire, and were soon auctioned off. Trivia *Fazbear's Fright is the first place the player works at that is not a pizzeria. *After beating Nightmare, the player receives a newspaper informing that Fazbear's Fright burned down before opening to the public. The cause of the fire is unknown but is hinted in Night 1's phone call to be a result of faulty wiring. ** Notably, the newspaper says that the local authorities "have not ruled out foul play". This has caused some members of the community to theorize that someone, either the unnamed player character or a previous security guard, burned the establishment down to end the madness once and for all, knowing it would be blamed on the faulty wiring. While this has some evidence in the game itself, it is mostly speculation. ** Interestingly, the newspaper's unfocused segments are not the standard message seen in the newspapers of the past two games, but rather trivia about the franchise. This also applies to the newspaper clipping shown at the start of the game. *** If the newspaper clipping at the end of the game is lit up and edited, Springtrap's silhouette is found behind the Freddy figurine. This is a possibility that Springtrap survived the fire, and could have been sold in auction. *Fazbear's Fright has only one true animatronic, that being Springtrap. *The attraction seems to consist mainly of old relics from past pizzerias. *The ghosts of the old animatronics supposedly haunt the attraction, in the forms of the Phantom Animatronics. *The player is informed by "Phone Dude" that they will be working during the day at the attraction playing the role of a security guard, working as both an in-attraction character and as an actual security guard. *Unlike the previous establishments, Fazbear's Fright has a visible entrance and exit on the Monitor, evidenced by CAM 01 and CAM 10. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Locations